


Overprotective

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Regrets Everything, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Kenobi Defense SquadSometimes Obi-Wan has to remind his mate that he is fully capable of taking care of himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 252





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little fic to prove that I haven't died and that I have more coming. The next one is going to be one of the longer ones and is one that I'm pretty excited about because it has Anakin achieving peak dumbass and Satine & Padme just being the best.

Obi-Wan had been sitting on the couch in his and Anakin's living room for what had to have been an hour now, tapping his foot on the floor as he waited for his mate to come out of the bedroom so they could proceed with today's business. He sighed, his patience finally running thin, and called into him, "Anakin, if we're late to this meeting Master Windu will actually kill us. And by us, I mean you."  
  
"I'm coming," Anakin shouted back and seconds later appeared in the doorway holding something red tucked under his arm. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and started the process of climbing to his feet, a simple task that had been made a lot more difficult since he started to show. Anakin, on the other hand, had other ideas. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Wait a minute!" The alpha came bounding over and Obi-Wan was able to make out what he was carrying; a scarf. Before Obi-Wan could even open his mouth to protest, Anakin was wrapping it around his mate's neck, ensuring that he was nice and snug before taking a quick step back to admire his handy work. "There. Now you can go."  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. "Really?"  
  
"It's cold out there. Really cold. You know what I think you should get some gloves. Hang on-" And just like that Anakin was doubling back to the bedroom to go rooting around for a pair of gloves that had to have been buried underneath their robes. Had Obi-Wan not reacted quickly by shooting his arm out and grabbing hold of the Alpha's wrist, it would have been another hour before Anakin showed his face in the living room again. Obi-Wan could only imagine the look on Mace Windu's face if he and Anakin came waltzing into the council room an hour late,  
  
"Stop."   
  
"What?" Anakin asked. "What's wrong? Is it the babies? You should lay down. I'll handle the-"  
  
"This!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and more or less yanked his mate back down onto the couch next to him so he could chew him out at eye level. It was going to take him a second to get back up to his feet and no way in Hell was he going to let Anakin have the high ground this time! "Anakin, I am a Jedi Master, I am a general, my name is both feared and respected throughout the core worlds, I am more than capable of taking care of myself and these pups."   
  
"I know that." "I know that you are more than capable of defending yourself when I'm not around." And, given how often the Council had been stationing Anakin around, placing him on various missions that had him crossing the galaxy, that was a very distinct possibility. Taking into account the long list of people who wanted the chosen one or his mate dead (or worse) and the fact that there were long periods of time where Obi-Wan was going to be on his own, Anakin was more than grateful that the omega could defend himself so easily. That being said... "But I'm here right now. So I have no intention of stopping."   
  
Ah. So that was what this was about. A faint smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face and he reached over to gently caress his mate's cheek. Anakin sighed and relaxed into the touch, "Alright Love."   
  
Anakin smiled in return and took advantage of their closeness to place both of his hands over the curve of his mate's stomach. The pups weren't as active in the morning, which had caused Obi-Wan on more than one occasion to joke that they had already taken after their father in regards to not being morning people. "How are Luke and the other one doing?"  
  
And, just like that, the smile was gone from Obi-Wan's face. He rolled his eyes, "Please do not refer to our children as 'Luke and the other one'. It wasn't funny the first time you said it, and it's not funny now."   
  
"See, this is why I'm going to be the fun parent." Anakin countered and he leaned in to press a kiss to the bump. "I'm going to take you both flying, we'll go pod racing-"  
  
"No." The omega interjected. "No, Anakin."  
  
"You just love that word today, don't you babe?" Anakin teased and rubbed a small circle on his mate's stomach, "...I can also show you to how make your mom stop being angry when you do something that annoys him."   
  
" _They_ are not annoying me."   
  
"Too bad." Anakin countered and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Obi-Wan's lips. "You love me."   
  
"Against my better judgment," Obi-Wan replied. "I love you." 


End file.
